Il avait été le premier
by Orlane Sayan
Summary: La première place... C'est l'histoire de sa vie. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle histoire. Et ce n'est pas n'importe quelle vie. C'est celle d'un homme, d'un Maraudeur. La vie de Sirius Black, membre à part entière de la génération maudite de 1970. OS


**Séquels Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black. **(je rassure ceux qui ne lisent pas, on comprend).

**Disclaimer: **Tous droits réservés à et Warner Bros.

**Bonjour à tous! Alors comment est-ce qu'elle s'est passée cette rentrée? Bien ou pas bien? Personnelement, je n'avais pas envie de reprendre, m'enfin, on fait pas toujours ce que l'on veux dans la vie.**

**Sinon, comme promis, je poste (le jour de la rentrée ). Et, ne tirez pas, mais ca n'a rien à voir avec Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black. C'était juste un One-Shot qui m'est venu et auquel je tiens pas mal. Donc je vous le fait découvrir. J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas.**

**Voili voilou.**

**Orlane. **

**Il avait été le premier …**

Sirius Black avait souvent été le premier et dans beaucoup de domaines… Il disait ça sans prétentions aucunes : c'était la vérité…

Ça avait commencé quand il était jeune…

Il avait été le premier garçon de la nouvelle génération des Black : sa tante, Druella, n'avait donné que des filles à son mari et avait proclamé que Narcissa serait la dernière puisqu'elle ne comptait pas se transformer en pondeuse…

Il avait été le premier enfant de ses parents aussi, l'aîné, l'héritier… Le premier fils quoi…

Après, ça ne s'était pas arrangé…

Il était le premier à table.

Le premier à terminer son assiette, le premier à redemander une deuxième portion…

Le premier à désobéir aussi…

Surtout, le premier à faire des bêtises ! Et ça, c'était l'une de ses plus grandes fiertés !

Il avait été le premier à dénoncer Bellatrix quand elle jouait au Tyran : personne avant lui n'avait jamais osé le faire… (Il avait aussi été le premier être humain à se faire enfermer dans la tanière de Kreattur… Rancunière cette Bellatrix…)

C'est lui qui en premier s'était échappé pour aller jouer dans le petit square avec les autres enfants de son âge. (Des moldus d'ailleurs, sa mère avait frôlé la crise cardiaque après l'avoir retrouvé à jouer au Football…)

Après ça, il avait été le premier Black puni pour avoir fraternisé avec l'ennemi… à l'âge de quatre ans et demi.

Toujours aussi le premier à faire pleurer son crétin de petit frère. Bon, fallait tout de même pas être le fils de Voldemort pour faire crier la petite chochotte toute molle qu'était Regulus… M'enfin il était quand même le premier. Premier aussi à tirer sur les couettes de Narcissa et à inventer des jeux avec ses cousines…

Avec l'âge, ça n'avait pas foncièrement changé non plus…

Il avait été le premier à arriver devant le Poudlard Express le jour de sa première rentrée.

Après, il avait été le premier à engager la conversation avec James Potter, puis avec Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Encore une fois, il avait été le premier Black à être répartie à GRYFFONDOR ! Qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé voir la tête de sa mère quand elle l'avait apprit !

Plus tard, c'est lui qui, le premier, avait prit en grippe Severus Rogue. Lui toujours qui avait lancé l'idée de faire des blagues aux Serpentards (et aux autres aussi).

Il avait été le premier à suggérer qu'il leur fallait un nom pour désigner leur groupe… (Sur ce coup, c'était Remus qui avait trouvé le plus imaginatif)

Il avait été le premier à se douter que Remus leur cachait quelque chose de louche (Fallait pas le prendre pour plus truffe qu'il ne l'était en réalité… Et puis, il mentait très mal leur petit loup. C'était James qui avait trouvé le pourquoi du comment ensuite)

En troisième année et après plusieurs recherches dans l'antre de la Dragonne -j'ai nommé Irma Pince- c'est lui qui en premier avait remarqué que les Loups-garous ne s'attaquaient pas aux animaux.

L'idée des Animagus, ça, c'était Peter.

Concernant cette entreprise-ci, il avait été le premier à réussir sa transformation…

Il avait été le premier à entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch au poste de Batteur…

Il avait encore été le premier à deviner que son meilleur ami et frère de cœur James Potter en pinçait sérieusement pour la petite rouquine de leur année : la très colérique Lily Evans.

D'ailleurs, sur le plan amour et compagnie…

Il avait été le premier à embrasser une fille (le hasard voulu que c'était cette fille qui avait réussit à lui mettre la corde au coup)

Premier aussi à sortir vraiment avec une fille.

Il avait été le premier à perdre son pucelage, et pour ça, James lui avait donné deux Galions… Quoi ? Un pari reste un pari…

De toute façon, en matière de midinette, il avait toujours été le plus calé (fallait voir pour comparaison le temps que James avait mit pour conclure avec sa très chère rousse aux yeux verts…)

Lui en premier qui s'était douté que Sarah Potter avait fait une très grosse bêtise. Lui en premier qui l'avait trouvée au sommet de la tour Noire, les avant-bras en sang, pâle comme la mort…

Il avait été le premier à trahir ses meilleurs amis aussi, et ça, il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Sa très mauvaise blague qui avait faillit coûter la vie à Severus Rogue… Sa plus grosse connerie après avoir donné sa confiance à Peter Pettigrow.

Il avait été le premier à cracher ses quatre vérités au visage de Walburga Black.

Il avait été le premier de sa génération à tourner le dos à sa famille, à s'enfuir, à ne plus revenir… A être renié…

Il avait été le premier aussi à dompter Lily la tigresse. Si son meilleur ami avait une dette envers lui, c'était bien celle-là. Après tout, s'il n'était pas tombé raide dingue de la jolie cousine de son frère de cœur, comment Lily Evans en serait-elle venue à fréquenter les Maraudeurs ?

Il avait peut-être été le deuxième à trouvé la fille qui lui fallait, mais c'était lui qui avait réussit à sortir avec en premier.

Du quatuor, il avait été le premier à se marier (aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître).

Il avait été le premier à savoir qu'il allait être papa (tour de force quand on savait que sa femme avait tout fait pour se le cacher à elle-même)

Il avait été le premier à savoir que James allait être papa aussi. 'Fin, uniquement parce que James était aveugle et que Lily voulait lui demander s'il avait une idée de la façon dont réagirait le très cher Potter.

Il avait été le premier à être effectivement papa.

Il avait été le premier au courant pour la prophétie. Pour cause, sa fille était aussi en danger que son filleul.

Il avait été le premier à soupçonner Remus quand on lui avait parlé d'une taupe parmi leurs proches. Lui qui avait eut l'idée d'échanger de gardien pour le sortilège Fidelitas. Lui en premier qui avait sentit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Lui qui avait été le premier au manoir des Potter. Encore lui qui avait vu en premier les corps de James, Lily et Sarah… Lui qui avait trouvé Mélindra et Harry parmi les décombres…

Il avait été le premier des Black à être envoyé à Azkaban.

Il avait été le premier à s'échapper de la forteresse des Détraqueurs autrement que mort.

Oui, Sirius Orion Black avait souvent été le premier, et de toutes ces premières places, il en était très fier. Pourtant…

Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il vidait son premier verre d'alcool de la journée, il ne pouvait que détester James d'être mort le premier.

...

Alors?

Comment vous le trouvez mon premier One-Shot ?

Bien ou pas bien?

Laissez mon une p'tite review.

Je rassure les lecteurs de Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black que la suite arrive. Et que j'ai même terminé de l'écrire.

A bientôt

Orlane


End file.
